Philip Bushey (TV Series)
Phil Bushey was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. He was the former DJ of WYBS, residing in Chester's Mill. He ran the station with the help of Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver. Phil was offered the job of Sheriff following the death of Linda Esquivel, but his badge was revoked after he killed Wendell. Phil was impaled by a stalagmite when he jumped off a cliff, unaware that the passage to Zenith closed after the egg fell into the abyss, which caused his death. Before The Dome Phil is resident of Chester's Mill. He suffers from a gambling problem similar to that of Peter Shumway. He was frequently indebted and thus had previously been visited by Dale "Barbie" Barbara for payments, although unlike Peter, Phil was able to pay his debts. Peter sold his car to Phil for a cheap price in desperation, presumably to generate some money to pay off his debts and lives in trailer park near town. Under The Dome Season 1 "Pilot" After the arrival of The Dome, Phil and Dodee were the first to discover, through listening to military transmissions, that the town was in fact under a dome; previously, residents believed it was surrounded, rather than completely encapsulated. Though Phil wanted to share the discovery with the public by revealing it through a broadcast, Dodee determined it would only cause people to panic further. "The Fire" At Phil's broadcast tower, Phil asks Dodee whether she had heard anything else from outside the Dome. She picks up a feed and learns that the Dome is not radioactive. Phil wants to tell the people of Chester's Mill, but Dodee reminds him that they know only enough to scare people. Phil continues to pester Dodee for more information when they hear a signal. Julia walks in on them and demands to know what it is. "Manhunt" Phil Bushey broadcasted news to Chester's Mill people about the fire. Later, Julia notices Phil and offers to introduce Barbie to him, but Barbie turns away and tells her to go ahead. After the broadcast, they part ways. "Outbreak" Julia, after following the map she found in Barbie's backpack, arrives at the address marked on the map and sees her husband's car. She soon discovers that the address belongs to Phil Bushey. When she asks why he has Peter's car, he says Peter sold it to him. Phil then collapses, and Julia calls for help. Big Jim and Barbie return to the hospital with the antibiotics. Barbie asks Phil where Julia is, but Phil is still disoriented. Phil reassures Barbie that Peter Shumway can't identify Barbie, since he believes Peter left town. "Blue on Blue" At the radio station, after founding out about military plan to shoot a missile at the Dome which could kill them all, Phil sets up a final playlist. He thinks this is the end. Down in the tunnels, Phil plays Beethoven over speakers. Barbie gives him his grandfather's watch back and Barbie says that he really doesn't expect the tunnels to protect them. Phil's final song is Skeeter Davis, "The End of the World." He dances with Dodee. "The Endless Thirst" At the radio station, Phil is getting only feedback. He says for the interference to be so strong, it has to be coming from inside the dome. Dodee has rigged a machine to find the source of it, thinking the dome is generating it to preserve itself from the missile. She thinks if they can find the source, maybe they can turn it off. "Thicker Than Water" Phil was with Big Jim when he was trying to take over the well from Ollie Dinsmore. During the fight, Phil was shot in the shoulder and later taken to hospital to patch up his wound. "Speak of the Devil" Phil Bushey offered Linda a ride when her car run out of gas. Phil and Linda investigate the crime scene at Julia's house. Phil remarks that he never believed Barbie would go so far. Phil confirms the information that Big Jim gave her: that Barbie killed Peter Shumway. They believe that Julia found out, and Barbie shot her. Linda and Phil discover that Julia is safe at the clinic, but Barbie left with Big Jim. Phil suggests that they went to the cement factory, where Maxine's fight club is. Linda orders Phil out of the car, and leaves for the factory. "Exigent Circumstances" Phil Bushey overhears a radio message in which Big Jim says that the radio station was set on fire and suggests that it must have been a retaliation by Barbie for broadcasting the information about him. After the fire is put out, Phil mourns Dodee. Linda promises him that Barbie won't get away with it. When Linda captures Barbie, a vengeful Phil kicks Barbie across the face. "Curtains" As Angie, Julia, and Barbie attempt to flee the Sheriff's Office, they are nearly stopped by Phil. Barbie, still handcuffed, manages to subdue him. Phil arrives in Big Jim's office at his request. Big Jim asks him to find some carpenters for a work detail. He shows Phil an image of a gallows, telling him that Barbie needs to be made an example of. Phil agrees for Dodee's sake. He is last seen with the crowd waiting for Barbie's execution. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Phil loses consciousness with the rest of the crowd, and is later appointed by Big Jim as the new sheriff after Linda's death. "Infestation" Phil arrests Julia's friend, when it is believed she killed Angie McAlister. Phil tells Julia she is lucky he isn't arresting her for harbouring a fugitive. "Force Majeure" Phil as the new sheriff is seen walking around the diner, then when the rain hits he helps gather bowls and buckets to gather the rain water, however when Rebecca opens the door to the diner, he sees that the rain is actually blood. "Revelation" Phil is seen at the Sweetbriar Rose being asked by Big Jim to escort Julia and Sam out of the café, but could not because Julia tells them about the virus Big Jim is planning to release. "Reconciliation" After Phil shoots and kills Wendell, Julia fires him as the sheriff. Bitter and angry, Phil conspires with Big Jim to make Julia look bad in front of the town. Phil rigs a generator to explode while Julia is gathering food for the town to share. In secret, him and his assistant are gathering food and storing it in a safe place. When Carolyn Hill finds out, she is captured by Phil and used as a hostage for Barbie investigates. Barbie shoots Phil in the shoulder. "Awakening" Phil is briefly mentioned by Big Jim, he starts to name everyone who has a problem with him and mentions Phil who is lying in the clinic, recovering from the gunshot. Later, Phil gets out of the clinic, finds Jim and knocks him in the head with the but of a shotgun. He later handcuffs him to one of the cell doors, but is soon taken out by Junior, when he finds Phil and Jim. Jim puts Phil in the cell, and when Phil sits down he says "were not getting out of here alive". "The Fall" While Phil is in his cell, he hears Joe and Norrie speak about the locker that contains the cliff that leads out of Chester's Mill. Later, after Big Jim throws the egg off the cliff, and earthquake hits Chester's Mill, and Phil escapes his cell. Phil runs to the school, and enters the locker while being chased by Barbie. Phil jumps off the cliff, and when Barbie and Julia investigate, they find that the passage has been closed, and then find Phil's body, impaled by a stalagmite. "Black Ice" Phil is briefly mentioned by Dale, when he mentions to Big Jim that the passage out of the dome is closed, and that Phil found that out the hard way. Big Jim replies that he couldn't have since he is in jail, but Dale says that he broke out and jumped to his death. "Turn" Phil is mentioned for the last time when Barbie tells Junior that it's dangerous jumping into a hole; stating that Phil jumped and died instantly, telling Junior that the same thing could happen to him if he jumps down the hole to find Melanie. Season 3 "Move On" Phil's name is one of the many seen on the memorial of deceased Chester's Mill residents who perished under the dome. Appearances Killed Victims *Wendell Trivia * In the novel Phil cooked crystal meth, known as the "Chef". Whereas in The TV Series he we was a local radio DJ, who became a sheriff of Chester Mill. * In the novel Phil dies in an explosion, whereas in The TV Series he died by falling and being impaled on a stalagmite. * Phil was deeply impacted by his friend Dorothy, he later put his trust in the man who killed her, Big Jim. He dies without finding out Big Jim killed Dodee, even though he attempted to kill him in Awakening. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Antagonist